


Intimacy

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [158]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: For Drabble Sunday. Established Human Klaroline. Tonight, the sex was off. Klaus feels bad about, Caroline tries to reassure him that it's okay.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Intimacy

Her hand kept passing through his hair, nails occasionally scratching along his scalp. Sweet murmurs felt warm on his neck as she held him close, but her reassuring tone only made it worse. “It’s okay,” Caroline promised amid soft pecks.

Groaning, Klaus rolled off to her side, sorely tempted to bury his head into the pillow. He let her cuddle into him, though, and moved his arms to accommodate. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“You,” she kissed him firmly and just a little angrily, “have nothing to be sorry for. It’s been a long week, no hard feelings.”

He glared at the poor choice of words, which left her fighting a fit of laughter. “Okay, now _I’m_ sorry,” she said, her smile a bit too wide and tight for him not to laugh, too. “Seriously, we’re fine. I have full faith in your attraction to me, my ego can take a bad night.”

His arms tightening around her, Klaus couldn’t help a kiss to her forehead. “And if mine can’t?”

With an arched eyebrow, Caroline gently disentangled herself to kneel over him, her hands braced on either side of his head. “If it’s your ego you’re worried about,” she teased, her lips landing on his throat and trailing down his chest, “I might have an idea to help.” Eyes soft, she glanced up as her chin ghosted over his hip. “Will you let me?”

Smiling, he tugged her up to settle back against him. “Maybe tomorrow,” he conceded. “I feel pretty lucky just to hold you tonight.”


End file.
